


Against The Odds

by Ritzykun



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Gen, Sad Ending, based on cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Recalling her memories of Teresa, Clare gets swept up in herself as a child, watching as Teresa is killed





	Against The Odds

She was only a girl; a human once again.  
Set on the path to get to Teresa, the one she loved and adored.  
Though she was to find something horrible, and face utter destruction of her fragile little world…

"Teresa…"

That was what was softly uttered as she hid behind a rock, watching her one and only friend get attacked by her fellow warriors. Yes She had done something wrong, but Clare felt that didn't warrant death. Though she was only a child and knew nothing of the organization.

Peeking out from behind her safety, she watched as a few other warriors fought against Teresa. So many just to take down one person? Clare thought it stupid and unfair, but she could do nothing to change thing as they were.

She was bleeding - yet holding her own against her attackers. Clare had a shred of hope they both get out of it alive, but that simply was just a weary wish in a dog-eat-dog world. The strong survived - the weak or wrong were cut down, that's how it was.

As one of the warriors shot forward with their blade, Clare found herself shooting from out behind the rock, her short legs propelling her forward. He throat strained to yell the other's name, to warn her, in small hopes she'd block or dodge. Yet Teresa - she closed her eyes and welcomed her end.

And in that moment, the girl found herself tumbling, as Teresa's head flew, cut from her body. She wanted to wail, she needed to scream, but her voice was null, nothing came as she sat on the earth, gasping for air.

Teresa's head….it was all she had left now.

**Teresa.**

The one she had become attached to.  
The one she had traveled with.  
The one who protected her.

And yet she did nothing to protect Teresa.

Teresa.

Shifting as the warriors left the battlefield, her eyes were blurry, she couldn't really focus. Still she had a goal in mind. All the talks she had shared with Teresa, about being a 'Claymore' as humans called them, it was no easy feat.  
Still, she had to try.

 _Teresa's head._  
She needed it.

Stumbling toward the decapitated head, the girl slowly bent down, taking the head in her arms ever so gently.

She was going to become a Claymore.  
For herself…and Teresa.  
To avenge her death, and make sure she was not forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (gxtsugatxnsho) for requests!!


End file.
